


Case Study: Futa Titans

by Kickberry



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Futanari, Impregnation, Other, Peeping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickberry/pseuds/Kickberry
Summary: Hange gets curious when she notices a new species emerge among humans.





	Case Study: Futa Titans

Hange Zoe had always been a Curious Georgina. When others demanded for a Titan’s death, she countered the notion. When enemies tried to kill her comrades, she slit their throats first. When Titans tried to eat her, she turned into a greater beast to take them on - all guts for glory.

Scientist or strategist, the bespectacled Hange had her curiosity to thank for being renowned as her generation’s head of innovation. This same trait also developed an eye for the eccentric, for anything she found as a step towards not a better, but a more interesting development for mankind.

*****  
Observation: When under stress, abnormal humans must relieve themselves incognito to maintain their place in normal society.

“Sasha, be quiet. Someone could hear us.”

Hange snickered as she fished a pencil out of her brown ponytail. With a notepad in hand, she peeked around a corner to see a huge room filled with rows of bunk beds. The hallway she stood in was dark, a good cover for her spying on the residents.

“I’m trying, but it’s hard not to make any noise.”

Hange adjusted her glasses. Although the wall lights did not brighten the entire room, she could see two figures occupying one bed thanks to their candlelight. This source of light and their position allowed the peeper to see why one had to make suckling noises.

“It tastes bitter. Did you not eat any potatoes?”

“I gave all of mine to you, remember? That was part of the deal.”

Sasha, a young brunette with long hair, smiled. In a white nightgown, she sat below the bed occupied by Mikasa, a beautiful Asian - an almost-extinct race - wearing a sleeveless white shirt. The latter teen also wore dark shorts that had a crude hole at its center, an opening ripped in order to let out a long, particular object.

“How much meat did you eat today?”

“A lot. It’s proper nutrition for a hard workout.”

Sasha licked Mikasa’s large breast. As her tongue circled the nipple while her hand twerked the second, the receiver groaned from the pleasure. The brunette descended to trail kisses down the skin while her hand wrapped around her partner’s erect cock. “I could taste it. It’s so good, but it’s also making this stink.”

The dickgirl, Mikasa, averted her eyes. Hange couldn’t believe she saw this strong teen portray shyness. She continued to observe the Asian’s face that twitched as Sasha polished the eight-inch member.

“It’s still not enough. You have to do more.”

“You should make up your mind already.” The brunette pumped the cock with her hand as she looked at her partner in the eyes. “We even finished our duties early so we could arrive faster than the others.”

Hange rolled her eyes. Sshe had to convince Levi and a small group of Survey Corp members to clean this area another time. She had done similar favors for the two in the past, starting the first day she tailed them to discover their secret.

“Okay. If you can finish this fast, do it however way you want.”

Sasha sighed, “Thank you.” She poked the dick with her tongue. Mikasa’s gasp encouraged her to open wide and take in the cock whole. Her head slid back and forth with loud slurps. The sight turned Hange on, especially when she remembered the cocksucker was an infamous glutton (Sasha, a bona fide food slut).

“There,” Mikasa gasped. Her hands lightly pressed against the back of her lover’s head. “It’s building.”

“Rehee?” Sasha pulled out. She held the dick higher with a hand to lick down its veiny length. “Really? You lasted longer last time.”

“Are you complaining?”

“Kind of.” The glutton fondled Mikasa’s balls with her tongue. After one loud sniff, she added, “Doing this longer means I can enjoy it. It’s always been long too since the first day you forced me into this.”

Hange bit her lip. She relished the past moments, when Mikasa handled Sasha like a beast in heat. Her hand slid down her thigh towards her pussy, the only touching she allowed for the sake of remaining incognito.

“You’re used to it now. And it’s fair because I’m giving you my rations.”

“Do you really think that’s why I’m still doing this?” Sasha frowned as she tapped the cock against her cheek. “Never mind. I’ll keep going until you’re done. Get ready.”

The glutton circled the tip of her tongue around the penis. She flattened it out to let her mouth take in the entire length. This time, she leaned in until her head stopped at the end. Sasha pulled back far enough with a vacuum suck to slam down the length again.

Mikasa grunted every time Sasha bobbed her head. With red cheeks, she grimaced from the pleasure of the blowjob. Soon, she snatched the brunette’s head and yanked it into her waist. This forced the sucker to glide down with her wet lips, slam into the dickwoman’s waist.

“Igaha. Igaha!”

Hange knew Sasha called for her lover’s name. She loved how this happened before Mikasa moved her own hips to fuck the glutton’s throat, an alpha taking charge of its lesser.

Pumped on adrenaline, the dickgirl increased the speed of her thrusts. Her strong grip never allowed Sasha to retreat, only take the fucking like a cheap whore. Hange’s eyes strained, especially at the part where the ball sacks slapped into the cocksucker’s chin.

“I’m cumming.” Mikasa hugged the brunette close to her cock. She didn’t budge even when the glutton tried to push away. “Ah, it’s going down such a warm place.”

The hidden peeper almost squealed when she saw Sasha’s throat shudder. She knew the little slut was gulping down and choking on cum. Mikasa groaned from this sinful delight.

When the two became quiet, the dickwoman finally released her hold. Sasha was able to glide off of the penis with loud coughs. As Mikasa's bent her head back to bask in the afterglow of her release, her receiver collapsed on the floor.

“Y-you did it again,” Sasha gasped. Her body shrank into a ball, a fetal position. With teary eyes, she sniffed, “I thought you weren’t going to do that again.”

“I never said that.” Mikasa slid off of the bed to lay beside her injured lover. She slid a hand through Sasha’s brown hair while gazing into her eyes. “But I’ll try to do better. You took it well, you did a good job.”

The Asian dickwoman closed in to touch her lips against Sasha’s. The latter froze even after the kiss ended. When Mikasa came in for a second smooch, the glutton returned it, moaned as their tongues wrapped around each other. Their embrace tightened as the dim area’s air space became filled with moans and kisses.

Hange knew the two were done for now. She tiptoed down the hall to leave the scenery. The peeper also made a mental note to hurry so she could wipe the wetness dripping from her pussy.

Conclusion: Compensation is a must between partners. Infatuation involves greater rewards.

*****

Observation: A beneficial relationship will always have two roles: a dominator and the dominated

Hange perched herself on a tree branch. She wore heavy, dark clothing worn in the same manner done by shadow warriors of a past era (it’s a ninja, she’s a Creepy Horny Ninja Hange). Her covered body blended well with the night she knew would present a chance to peep on another interesting event.

After she toppled over a bundle of straw, the ninja hopped onto a plated roof. She climbed up towards a window, stood next to the edge to spy on the bedroom’s residents, two women naked from the neck down.

The one who occupied the bed was a small blonde blessed with a soft, majestic beauty. Her small frame and creamy skin resembled a life-sized doll. Even her breasts appeared heavenly, round and perky for suckling.

This angel, Historia, sat on a bed with legs open. “A-are you almost done?” She whimpered as a tongue smeared spit over her pink pussy.

“Not yet,” replied Ymir. This second woman had dark hair and a firm body covered in hazel skin. Her burly arms kept Historia’s legs apart, an opening she used to give the blonde a loving cunnlingus. “And this isn’t for me, idiot. You’re the one who needs to squirt.”

Ymir jabbed her tongue deep inside. She didn’t mind as her long hair slid down her sides like curtains. Historia held the head and squealed. Her pants grew louder, her legs shook; Hange wished she could have a good time like the angel.

“Oh no, it’s here.”

As the blonde groaned, her pussy leaked. Ymir yanked her head back after a line of water hit her face. When Historia calmed down, the taller woman wiped the liquid off of her nose.

“If I didn’t know you were a squirter, it would have looked like you had a piss kink.”

“And you liked it the first time.” Historia slowly breathed with a smile. “So being treated like a toilet would be your kink, not mine.”  
“Did you call me a piss can?” Ymir dove in to give the blonde a rough kiss. The lovers nibbled on each other’s lips with loud gasps. After a loud, Ymir growled, “I love it when you talk dirty. If everyone heard you, they would be in for one hell of a surprise.”

“I’m only this dirty when we’re together.” Historia grabbed her plump thighs as her legs spread wider. “You’re the only one I can ever be like this with, the only one I love.”

“Damn right.” Ymir stood up. Her hand went down to grasp a flesh stick, her penis. She pumped it as it spilled precum all over, to spread out the goo like lube. “And it’s always going to be me who can give you what you want.”

When her dick was shiny and slick, Ymir bent over to kiss Historia. As the lovers made out, the penis head squished against the blonde’s clean pussy. With one thrust, the tip pierced through to fill the empty hole.

Historia gasped, “It’s in.” She spread her legs to give her lover more access. Ymir used this opening to push harder until her hips met the other. When she pulled back, the dickgirl slammed back inside with a grunt.

“Ugh, you never get loose.”

“Is that bad?”

“No, it’s fucking fantastic.” Ymir pumped into the blonde’s hole, going faster with every motion. Soon, her thrusts left squeaks in the bed. Both bodies bounced on the mattress as their lovemaking intensified. “I wish I wasn’t some godforsaken freak. If I was a guy, I’d brag about your tight snatch to make the men jealous.”

Historia hugged her lover’s neck. She moaned, “You’re not a freak. And you don’t have to be a man; it’s only Ymir I would ever do this with.”

The dark-haired dickgirl shoved her tongue inside the blonde’s mouth. She kept her dick inside even when Historia’s legs shook and the vagina spurted juices. Hange could smell the sex through the window’s crevice, making her fantasize what it would be like to be the top or bottom lover.

“Saying that only makes me want you more.” Ymir restarted thrusting with new vigor, caused her lover to make loud pants. Their wet organs clapped every time they met at a middle. “Oh god, I’m cumming.”

Historia’s eyes widened. She started, “Wait, don’t do it in-,” before she squealed. She tried to wave her legs until Ymir grabbed them, forced them sideways while her penis quivered inside her lover’s wet hole. Hange heard semen gushing into the opening; she drooled at the thought of a cervix painted with white semen.

When all became silent, Ymir fell next to her partner. The young lesbians held each other close as sweat fell down their connected skin, a layer colored with a mix of vanilla and chocolate. The dickgirl’s piece also fell out of the pussy as it shrunk into its flaccid state.

“You came inside,” Historia breathed. When she looked into her lover’s eyes, the blonde averted her gaze with a blush. “What if you’ve gotten me pregnant? People could start asking questions.”

“You could always say a strong, strapping lad got you in a hot moment.” Ymir leaned over to kiss her fair-skinned angel on the forehead. “But if they try to hurt you and anyone else we care about, I’ll kill them all.”

Hange held back a whimper; she would hate to lose her subjects of interest in some idiotic tussle. She wondered if there was a way for her to also help, for the sake of their love child’s upbringing (for the sake of wanting to watch a possible futa clan emerge).

“Don’t talk like that.” Historia pecked Ymir’s chin before she got up. “We’ll worry about it if we have to. Anyways, we should go soon.”

The older dickgirl pulled the blonde back onto the bed. She got up to hover above Historia’s ass, lower her hips there to rub her shrunken penis against the apple-shaped buttocks. “Did I say we’re done? I’m still horny. We need to make sure there’s something cooking in your tummy.”

Historia moaned as Ymir kissed the nape of her neck. “You really want to impregnate me?”

“Of course.” The dickgirl rubbed the butt’s crevice while she continued to hold down the blonde’s shoulders. “We go on so many of these suicidal missions, I want to at least accomplish this before we risk our lives for some pipe dream.”

When fully erect, Ymir lowered her dick towards Historia’s pussy. She tapped the entrance to tease her submissive lover. She growled, “But if you ever did have my kid, we’ll run away from all of this. It’ll be you, me, and our baby against the world.”

“Y-ymir.”

“Don’t panic. I’m just kidding.” Ymir laughed, yet Historia didn’t seem convinced with her frown. On her end, Hange thought the dickgirl was serious. “As long as we have our friends, we’re better off here. But it never hurts to think ahead.”

With one thrust, the cock slid into the pussy. While the blonde gasped and clenched the bed, Ymir slowly pushed in. When she reached the end, she stayed there to gently push her cheek against Historia’s. Once their faces aligned, they kissed again.

The sex mesmerized Hange. Ymir wailed into her lover’s pussy doggystyle. When she grabbed the smaller waist, she pulled and thrust at the same time. This timed tackle made Historia dig her face into the bed sheet so she could muffle a bloodcurdling scream.

Before she knew it, the peeper fingered the wet spot on her pants. Her horny state forced her to stimulate her pussy as she watched Ymir grab Historia’s breasts from behind.

An hour passed before the dickwoman buried her face into the blonde’s shiny back. Both bodies shoved into each other as white liquid spilled from their joined area. The lovers came at the same time.

Hange imagined getting her own womb filled. Driven insane by this, she bit her lip and rubbed her clit faster, masturbated until she finally came inside her own pants. The lustful peeper stuck out her tongue as her pants weighed down from the wetness filling her pants.

When the woman calmed down, she looked back inside to see the horny teens had collapsed on top of the bed like spent rabbits. She watched with glee - from theirs and her satisfaction - until Ymir snapped her head up and glared in her direction. Hange’s blood ran cold; she had been discovered.

The demonic stare hit her so hard, so sudden, the peeper tripped backwards. When she managed to regain her footing across the tiled floor, a shadow smacked the side of her head.

“Ow, what the hell?”

Hange looked up to see a black owl flap above her head. Its angry eyes and feral hoot made her gaze down to see the bundle of hay she knocked down earlier. A nearby lamppost shined its light on the mess’s clear sheen. She cursed, “Shit”; the peeper accidentally knocked down the mother bird’s nest full of eggs.

When the owl hooted, Hange shushed the angry creature with a finger to her mouth. This only prompted the bird to fly down. Its open talons forced the woman to jump off the roof. From her belt, she whipped out a hook to have the pointed end latch onto a tree. She shouted in triumph as she flew through the air in an arc.

“What are you doing?”

A familar voice surprised the creepy ninja. Her shock did not prepare her for the building. Hange crashed into hard stone. Her dazed body slid off and dangled as her waist rope kept her dangling around the air like a broken yo-yo.

“Hi Levi.”

“You didn’t answer my question.” A stoic man – a badass wearing his uniform - sighed as he stood next to the upside-down ninja. “You know what, I don’t want to know. But I do need to remind you there’s work to be done tomorrow. Fooling around all night isn’t going to get any of it done.”

Hange tried to undo the other end of her hook from the belt. She stopped when she realized Levi’s crotch stood in front of her face. With a smile, the ninja poked the area to make the man jerk back in surprise.

“I’m feeling frisky tonight. Are you?”

“No.” Levi bent down to have his face hover in front of his smiling friend. “But I can be if you buy me beer.”

“I suppose if we only have one glass, it’ll be fine.” Hange licked her lips. His dick or another’s, she found her scratch for tonight’s raunchy spell.

Conclusion: A maturing, lasting relationship can lead to a desire for reproduction.

*****

Observation: The amount of confidantes is in shorter supply than consumers.

Hange knew she had an obsession with her observations (straight up, she’s a peeping pervert.) The woman never cared about this issue, not as long as she conducted her activities under an ethical standard.

This changed when she chucked a blade into the clockwork of the daily norm. After Hange saw enough of mother nature’s quirky children, she desired to see different scenarios, some she planned to create through her own methods.

Hange peeked through a hole she bore into a wooden wall. This allowed her to see inside the building, a huge area filled with nothing but round tables and a bar stand. Last she heard of this place, it was supposed to be another bar under construction (strangely, one built near a church and the orphanage). She didn’t care about the reason, just how it recently became a hotspot for certain people after the workers have gone home for the day.

“Annie, I’m sorry.”

Hange blinked when she saw a hand smack round booty. This fat ass belonged to Sasha, the glutton who leaned over the bar like a punished child. In her brown uniform, the woman yelped with the next slap.

“What are you sorry for?”

“I’m sorry for not telling you sooner.”

The punisher, Annie, pulled a strand of her blonde hair back with a finger. She too wore a uniform. Unlike Sasha, she had her tan pants up to hold back a bulge sticking out of the center. “That’s not what you should be sorry about.”

“Then what is it? Am I eating too much?”

Annie pushed up the brunette’s shirt. She pulled a flabby piece of the bare stomach out with a pinch. “This chubby side of yours is cute. The apology I want is about Mikasa. You let her fuck you.”

“How is that a problem?” Sasha coughed after her ass received two smacks. Red started to show on the bottoms as a blush. “She lets me eat her meals. I return the favor.”

The blonde torturer yanked on the glutton’s bangs. Next to her ear, Annie breathed, “Do you think I’m blind? I see the way you interact with her, like the time you two bit on both ends of bread. You never do anything fun like that with me.”

Annie released her hold. “And these ‘favors’ happen a lot. It explains why you’re gone the same time she is. The times you two fuck could have been the times you spent with me. What makes her so special?”

Hange sensed the blonde’s jealousy. She wondered if it was a bad idea to indirectly lead her to the scene where Sasha rode Mikasa like a slutty cowgirl, panting and bouncing with more passion than a horny dog.

“She’s...well, I kind of like her.”

The peeper sniffed, could not believe what she heard. Annie, on the other hand, grew furious. With gritted teeth, she asked, “How so?”

“She’s the kind of woman another woman wants, something like that.” Sasha had a dreamy look in her eyes. The brunette snapped out of it to turn her head and face Annie with a straight expression. “But I like you too. If you want me to spend more time with you, just ask. That’ll make it fair for the meals, right?”

Annie slapped the bottoms with both hands. She gave one more smack to leave scarlet imprints on the bouncy skin. One more made Sasha shriek like a stricken kitten.

“Sorry, but things are going to change from now on.” Annie grabbed a handful of the glutton’s ass cheeks, spread them to get a good view of the puckered asshole and wet pussy. “I’ll show you why I’m a better choice than that she-man.”

Sasha’s nails bit into the wood. This reaction occurred after the blonde tongued her asshole. From her end, Annie didn’t seem to mind the rimjob while she massaged the soft buns, kneaded them like dough. Her tongue circled around and poked into the hole, earning small shrieks from Sasha.

“Isn’t that gross?”

“It’s making you wet.” The blonde stuck two fingers into Sasha’s second hole. She pulled them out and smeared the vaginal juices on the glutton’s leg to make her point. “And we’re going to need it for the next part, spice up our time together.”

Hange’s breath hitched when she saw Annie pull down and kick off her pants. A wide, long dick stuck out. The peeper realized its size was greater than Mikasa and Ymir’s. It was also full of veins with tufts of yellow hair stick out from the base. Annie was about to pork wildwoman style.

“Whoa, I’m not sure I’m ready for that.” Sasha shivered after the cock head poked her sphincter. “I’m still a virgin there.”

“I never asked for your opinion.” Annie smiled as she pushed the dick in. When Sasha twitched from the pain, the blonde grabbed her arms to hold them against the counter. Despite the struggle, she managed to shove it in with help from her rimjob’s spit.

The restrained glutton shook and twitched as she lost her anal virginity. “It hurts.” Her words came out strained. “Please, don’t mess it up. I do it so many times in one day.”

“Because you eat from any tray that offers free food?” Annie slapped an ass cheek. “You’re a hog, you know that? Whoring around with me and Mikasa is going to get you hurt like you’re to feel now.”

Hange drooled as she saw Annie cover Sasha’s mouth with both hands while her hips dug in further. The receiver arched her back, scratched the counter, cried with a muffled voice. The dickwoman groaned as her penis invaded the tight space. Soon, they calmed down; Annie made it as far as she could go.

“And I’ve seen her dick.” The blonde kissed the glutton, who coughed into the hands covering her mouth. “Mine is bigger. I think I’ll use that advantage to carve in something that’ll keep her tiny piece away from this ass. That’s right, you’re my bitch from now on, forevermore.”

Annie pushed Sasha’s upper body against the counter. She grabbed the ass cheeks with both hands. This hold helped when she pulled out her dick. One thrust shoved the entire meat pole back inside, faster as its ten-inch size already stretched out the insides.

Hange felt a tingle in her own bum. Her lust grew as she watched the blonde dickwoman pound into the hole without mercy. Sasha cried as her body banged against the counter, matching the rhythm of the assfucking. The noise could have sounded like a builder hammering in a nail until the surrounding wood cracked. The sex had become vicious, inhumane.

“Whose ass does this belong too?”

“I-I dunno!” Sasha yelped after Annie picked up her legs. Her body’s new angle allowed the dick to slide in and out with more ease. “It’s not yours! I don’t want you to have it if it hurts like this!”

The brunette gritted her teeth; her cheek met the surface of the bar counter.

Annie began to sweat as she held the legs under her armpits. She slowed down, placed more power in each thrust. “But you love it. Do you not see how wet your pussy is?”

Hange saw a small line of water spill from the mentioned area. She never knew anyone could get so aroused by the most violent butt sex she’s seen (almost better than when Levi did to her). So horned up, she replaced the image of Sasha with herself. Hange imagined that she had her face scrunched while her ass cheeks rippled from meeting Annie’s pummeling hips.

When the master and slave stopped, the peeper realized it was over. She watched Annie pull away from the ass, two cheeks that looked like bruised tomatoes. From her side, Sasha slid down the counter to sit on the floor. Her hands remained on the edge while she breathed, exhausted from the anus assault. Hange leaned into the hole to only gain a partial glimpse of the area of interest, a gaping crimson asshole spilling semen.

“So do you really want me to stop giving you this?” Annie bent next to the glutton. She grabbed Sasha’s face with a hand, pressed into the cheeks with her fingers. She turned the head until their eyes met. “I just carved into your asshole. When I do the same for your pussy, Mikasa will never be able to pleasure you like I can.”

“That’s not true.” The glutton tried to turn her head. Annie’s strong grip forced her to maintain eye contact. “She’s sweet, loving, and strong. And Mikasa needs me, she really felt bad when she thought Eren would never love her because she has that man sausage.”

The blonde rolled her eyes as she sighed, “Yeah, that estranged bitch has too many problems. Trust me, you’re better off dumping her for me if you want to have a some semblance of a normal life.” Annie leaned in with open lips to have them meet Sasha’s. “Watch. For the next few minutes, you’ll be wanting me in all of your pretty little holes.”

A hand grabbed a bundle of the dickwoman’s hair. After a knee smashed into her cheek, Annie was thrown across the floor. Hange snickered with glee as she saw the new person gently pulled Sasha to the other side of the room.

“Are you alright?”

“Mikasa!” The brunette watched her Asian savior place her against the wall. When she looked down at her naked body, Sasha looked away. “Sorry you had to see me like this. I’m a little messy.”

“It’s fine.” Mikasa slid her hands down the glutton’s shoulders. “I’m glad you’re okay. Someone said they saw you coming here with Annie. When you didn’t come back, you worried me.”

Annie spat blood from her mouth. “That’s sweet. Really, you could have been a dashing heroine if only you didn’t ruin the moment I was about to make love with her.”

“You were hurting her!” Mikasa pointed at the red marks on Sasha’s body. “This isn’t love at all, it’s abuse.”

“Love can be sour as it is sweet, you pretentious bitch.” Annie stood up and wiped the rest of the red from her lips. Her dick was still erect, yet losing its length. “All you do is play around with Sasha. I don’t care what she wants, it’s what she needs, my dick that’s bigger than yours.”

Mikasa bared her teeth. “Size isn’t everything.”

“Alright. If you really believe that, then let me finish. After, you can ask if she feels anything from your love taps.”

The Asian invader leaped forward. Her arm swung a shiny metal. Annie’s jump saved her from the object’s sharp edge, a sword. The strong women took up battle stances at their respective sides of the room.

“What. The fuck?!” The blonde seized her own sword that lied on a nearby table. A second later, she seemed fine, especially with her evil smile. “Ha, I knew it. You really are scared that you can’t fill her like I can.”

“You touch her with that rotten pork, you die,” Mikasa growled. She aimed the tip of her blade at her rival. “She’s my friend, my lover.”

“Lover? You really are naive.” The half-naked Annie licked her lips as she crouched. “But I’m not one to back down from a challenge. Better yet, I’ll just castrate you like the damn mutt you are. She only needs one chick with a dick.”

Sasha ducked behind the counter. She poked her head above the edge. “W-wait, don’t kill each other. I don’t mind having sex with both of you. We can work out a deal, we can share each other.”

“Shut up!”

The alphas’ loud roars caused the brunette to duck back into hiding. When they made eye contact, the women circled around the room, prepared to engage in one hell of a FUBAR situation.

Hange figured she would have intervened by now. However, her twisted curiosity convinced her to stand down, see just how far Mikasa and Annie were willing to fight for the right to be Sasha’s sole, dominant mate.

“So, you’re really going to watch them go at it like animals?”

The peeper froze when she felt cold steel touch the base of her neck. She looked up to see Ymir in patrol uniform glance down with a cold gaze. Historia ran by the two towards the entrance of the bar. Her voice rang out, argued with the fighting females about the state of affairs.

“You’re mistaken. I was going to stop them, but-.”

“Bullshit.” The third dickgirl pushed her weapon’s sharp edge into Hange’s skin. “I had to hold back Historia minutes after we found all of this. You should know as soldiers, we would understand when a situation is about to get out of hand.”

The older woman sighed with a smile. She understood there was no excuse for her corrupt action (seriously, way to take advantage of teenage, hormonal dickgirls). “Then are you going to turn me in?”

“That’s a tough choice. You’re still a higher ranking officer. Worst of all, you really didn’t do anything to earn a jail pass.” Ymir grimaced as the shouting inside grew louder. Objects thudded against the inner walls. “People could easily say it was Annie and Mikasa’s fault. Knowing about their manpieces would only convince them more, if not make things worse.”

As a chair broke through a nearby window, Ymir grabbed a handful of Hange’s hair. She dragged the adult towards the bar’s entrance. “That’s why I want to see what everyone else thinks. From here on, your bitch ass belongs to us.”

The statement stimulated the peeper. The things these futa females would do horned her up. When forced into the building, Hange realized she was wet, was ready to serve her would be dominators.

As of now, the former investigator had become the subject of her own experiment.

Conclusion: Competition for resources ensue.

*****  
A/N: This story was done well in such a good format, I decided to make a two-shot rather than one. I may even do something special with this, so stay tuned for more news.

Titans: For this story, I used this term not to define the giants, but rather the ‘titans’ or the dominating futawomen chasing tail, breeding with suitable candidates.

**Author's Note:**

> If you would like to read more, check out my Tumblr and/or Hentai Foundry


End file.
